How to tell them
by mewmar
Summary: Kai and Tyson argue on how to tell their friend about their reletionship but they find out on their own with a little shock.


How to tell them? By mewmar

This fanfic is dedicated to Kai Mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or any of it's characters.

Pairings: Tyson/Kai

Summary:

"Kai?"

"What is it Tyson?" asked Kai

"you have to go, the others will be here soon." Said sadly Tyson.

"You want to tell them about us, isn't it?" asked again Kai.

"Yes, hell I'm fed up of this secret relationship." Replied Tyson angrily.

"How many times we have to discuss this again? I know that they are your friends but they won't accept us and you know it!" said Kai now infuriated.

"Kai, First of all they are your friend too and I really want to tell them if they won't accept us then they are not truly our friends, which they are and I hate keeping this secret even from gramps!" whimpered Tyson.

"You know what I really have to go!" Kai dress up and went to his room hearing Tyson saying:

"I hate when you do this!"

They had been on this secret relationship for about a year now. In a way Kai always intrigued him. For example the first time that he saw him he thought

That he would be a tough opponent but he also thought he was damn sexy with those eyes and that scarf blowing in the wind made him look eternal.

He always knew he was gay but the love he had for Kai was hopeless or that was what he thought in the past. That great Kai Hiwatari couldn't return his feelings right? For some reason unknown Kai always returned to them, Kai only smiled to him and sometimes even let down the barrier that he had built around his heart when around him. When the others had left him Kai didn't or not for long. He loved to battle against Kai because when they beyblade the amount of passion that was surround them was incredible. He didn't know why but he liked this kind of attention from Kai.

He liked to be the only one to be able to see behind those ice like eyes. He loved to beybattle with Kai until the last breath.

The true was that now that they are together and Kai proved to him that he loved him as much as he loved him he couldn't tell his friends that they were together for fear of their rejection or if not that they would threat them different that usual. He had great friend but they were a bit traditional and he was afraid of their reaction.

But he was certain that if they would not still be friend with him Kai wouldn't leave him, he knew it so it doesn't matter all that much.

After about half an hour thinking he went to shower, dressed and went downstairs where his grandfather was making breakfast.

"Here boy eat, and here is the breakfast for your friend K-boy, I don't understand why he doesn't eat with us even if he lives with us?" asked a confused grandpa.

" I think it is because he never had a proper family before and he feels uncomfortable." Said Tyson.

A few minutes after breakfast…

"Kai!" shouted Tyson.

"What?" asked Kai from the sitting room.

" Grandpa asked me why you don't eat with us."

"Tyson you know that I feel uncomfortable in these family situations."

"Yes that's that I told him, sorry I didn't want to bring the subject up and here's your breakfast."

"Ty, we have some time before the others come, wanna have some fun!"

" The idea seams great to me." Said Tyson as he smiled.

They began kissing passionately. In minutes the kiss heated up, each exploring each other mouth as if it would be the last time, shirts were off.

Too bad for them that Max, Ray, Kenny and Hillary decided to go visit them earlier that morning and this is how they found them… Kai on Tyson with no shirt on, Tyson's hands on Kai's arse and Kai's hands on Tyson's belt undoing it.

And this was their reaction…

" What the hell is going on here?" asked Hillary (How dumb could she be?)

"Guys…ahh..er..ep." said Kenny with his face all red.

" hmmm, guy where're sorry to interrupt." said Ray

"Maybe we shouldn't come this early it would frank us some nightmares." Said Max.

"Max don't be so rude, it is our fault we should go." Said Kenny after he recovered from the previous shock.

In the mean time Kai and Tyson were still in shock and continued staring at their friends.

A week after…

Max, Ray, Hillary, Kenny and grandpa(who had been there to see the scene when he heared them shout) had recovered from the shock and where still friend with their companions (True friendships last no matter what) but made sure that they didn't went early at their practice.

Kai and Tyson were happy that their friend accepted them even if they were strange to them for a week.

The good thing in this is that they didn't have to argue on how to tell their friend because now they knew, they had to find something else to argue on so that they would make friend again (maybe even love).

Please if you have opinions on this story please message me. Review always.


End file.
